Vergil vs Sephiroth
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Vergil and Sephiroth, two mighty warriors seeking greater power, and today their paths cross, as do their blades. Who will walk away alive? The dark son of Sparda with the blade that destroys all, or the former war hero who wields the planet's own life force?


In the city of Midgar, while on his never ending search for power, Vergil was attacked by a large group of strange demons. However, he was easily able to dispatch them in a minute tops with a large scale attack of Judgment cuts and summoned swords. He stole their power, but it was nowhere near enough to satisfy his (apparently insatiable) lust for power.

"It's still not enough. I need more power!" Vergil said, momentarily going into Devil Trigger out of unrestrained anger.

"If you want power, I believe I may be able to help you." A male voice said in a nearby alleyway.

Then, slowly, a man stepped out of the shadows of the alley in front of Vergil, in wearing everything black, including a very long trench coat much like Vergil's except not split. He also had very long silver hair and an even longer sword that nearly reached Vergil in spite of the man being 15 feet away.

"And what is it you're offering me?" Vergil asked cautiously.

"A chance to live again as part of me. I shall slay you here and consume your power to add onto my own." Sephiroth said, entering a stance, then got ready to lunge at Vergil.

**Fight music: The Remedy by Seether**

"I think not!" Vergil said, jumping back as the place he was standing was impaled while he launched a summoned sword at Sephiroth, who merely blocked it.

He quickly rushed after Vergil, who could've sworn Sephiroth was actually gliding across the ground towards him, got ready for a charging slash, but was cut off when something he didn't expect happened: Sephiroth sliced at Vergil, missing barely due to the distance, but silver blades came out of the sword and threw Vergil off balance slightly and cut him, although the wounds were minor and quickly closed. An event that didn't go unnoticed by Sephiroth.

"Oh…. That will be most useful to me." Sephiroth said, now having more conviction to go after Vergil's power.

The two quickly ran on top of a building and began fighting up there, Vergil shooting judgment cuts while shooting his summoned swords but Sephiroth jumped into the air out of the way, then lifted his sword skyward and a white and black aura appeared around him, confusing Vergil until he saw that 4 black orbs appeared on in front of him, behind him to the left and right. He was surrounded. They then closed in on him. He jumped out of the way, but one managed to still catch him, but just barely. He didn't realize, though, he was standing right in front of Sephiroth.

"Perish now!" He shouted, roasting Vergil with pillars of Hellfire, greatly damaging him.

"Give in to the dark." Sephiroth said, thrusting his open hand towards Vergil, surrounding him completely in a dome of bigger black orbs, then disappeared.

Vergil looked to the sky to see Sephiroth surrounded by a pink and black aura.

"Descend, heartless angel." He said.

Vergil, sensing the worst, unleashed a large series of judgment cuts around him, destroying all the black orbs, then firing a summoned sword at Sephiroth just before the attack was complete, knocking him out of the air. Sephiroth looked as if he was hurt, but landed, jumped back and shrugged it off like nothing. Vergil then transformed into his Devil Trigger and threw a frenzy of deadly combos at Sephiroth, who appeared damaged and in fact was, but then shook it off after a while, jumping back.

"That's enough!" Sephiroth said in anger, getting ready to attack as the sky darkened.

Vergil prepared, but he couldn't have expected the attack. In a flash of light, Sephiroth was now behind him and suddenly, he felt like he was getting slashed a thousand times everywhere on his body. He looked behind him as the man began slashing, hitting him 8 times. Vergil was hurt, but he could still go, as the wounds he sustained would be gone within an hour, so he switched back to the offensive, surrounding himself with summoned swords and doing an attack similar to Sephiroth's dashing attack, but Sephiroth managed to stop it, although the summoned swords hit him in the side, damaging him. Vergil then smacked him into the air with Yamato and began hitting him with a large series of judgment cuts, until he finally recovered and dived down at Vergil, impaling his sword into the ground and would've impaled Vergil, had he not moved out of the way. Vergil then tried the dash and summoned swords again, but Sephiroth was prepared.

"Fear not." He said, bringing up a green barrier in front of him, catching all the attack and reflecting it right back at Vergil.

This caused all the damaged Vergil would've done to bounce right back at him, immobilizing him long enough for Sephiroth to throw a strange attack that looked like a stab and a slash at the same time, which sent Vergil skidding back across the ground. Vergil had to prop himself up on Yamato in order to avoid falling to the ground, reverting out of Devil Trigger. Meanwhile, Sephiroth charged up a black orb in his hand from about 10 feet away, it went from glowing green, to purple and then it had white electricity running around it.

"Too late for laments." Sephiroth said, dropping a giant meteor on top of Vergil.

The blue Devil was now on the ground, barely conscious, but he still managed to pick up his sword and throw dozens of summoned swords at Sephiroth, but they were nothing as Sephiroth swung his sword and destroyed them with the silver blades from his sword. He then disappeared and reappeared in the air.

"All shall be one with me." He said, gaining a purple aura, which meant he was no longer messing around and was substantially weakened, which, in Vergil's mind, managed to restore some confidence.

"The time has come. Let us make the future!" He announced, then thousands of meteors the size of an average 15 year old boy, flew down past Sephiroth directly at Vergil.

Vergil attempted to either cut them or dodge, but in his weakened state, he only left a cut through one of the meteors, Yamato then flying out of his hand from A: the force and B: he completely lost his grip. As for the dodging, he managed to lunge out of the way of a few of them, but he strained himself too much, his injuries immobilizing him, leaving him defenseless to the oncoming meteors. When the smoke and fire cleared, Vergil was lying on the ground, unconscious, but still clinging on to life.

"Persistent, I see. I'll have to fix that." Sephiroth said, sprouting a wing from his left shoulder, flying into the air, levitating Vergil into the air with him. "I foresee despair." He said, powering up. He slashed Vergil and made debris and meteors blow up around him. Suddenly, a giant supernova appeared in the sky, sucking Vergil into it. It exploded as soon as the demon hit it, effortlessly killing him. The charred corpse fell to the ground, before landing headfirst on Sephiroth's sword.

**End music**

"You were a good opponent. Your skills were possibly better than Cloud's, your endurance as well. Now, the power is mine." He said absorbing Vergil's power into him, then with a swift motion, swiped his sword, throwing the corpse off of it. "What intriguing power. Now, I have more than enough strength to truly become a god." He smirked, flying away.

Shortly after, having heard reports of Vergil being in the city, Dante rushed there and searched like there was no tomorrow, along with Lady and Trish (although, Lady would be charging him 100 dollars an hour for it). After a while, Dante found nothing, but Lady wound up getting successful.

"Dante…" He heard her voice in his earpiece. "I found him…" She said.

Dante rushed to where he felt her and Trish's energy, getting to the rooftop to find them standing over a burnt, but recognizable body: Vergil Sparda. He rushed over, dropped to his knees and embraced his fallen brother.

"Vergil!" He wept, feeling both sorrow and pure rage at the same time. "We have to find out who did this!" Dante said, enraged.

"We can help with that." A girl's voice said from behind him.

He turned to see a large group of interesting individuals. A muscular black man with a metal arm, that was currently in the form of a large machine gun, a tall girl with long black hair in leather shorts and a leather vest with a white T-shirt underneath it, a girl in shorts shorter than Lady's skirt (and that's saying something) with a vest on and a Hawaiian shirt, carrying a giant shuriken, a red wolf-looking thing, an old blonde man carrying a spear and finally, a younger blonde man wearing all black with one arm sleeve of a strange coat with a wolf symbol on the shirt, carrying a sword about the size of Rebellion, only single bladed and wider-framed. He must be the leader.

"Who did this?" Dante asked.

"It was a guy named Sephiroth. Our archenemy. We've taken him down countless times, but he keeps coming back every time. Maybe with your help we can leave him where he belongs." The leader said.

"You've got yourself a deal." Dante said, shaking his hand.

_Next up: Team Devil-Avalanche vs. Ultimate Sephiroth._

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: While Dante could easily survive the supernova, meteor and countless slashes, Vergil is much less durable than Dante and likely wouldn't be able to stand against a rapid assault._

_2: While Vergil could hurt and keep up with Sephiroth, Sephiroth has to take a massive amount of damage before being brought down, all the while, mixing up deadly attacks in it Even when he is defeated, he doesn't even seem to care, whereas Vergil's defeat is obvious._

_3: Dante can withstand Hellfire, but on those occasions he was far superior to DMC3 Dante, who was superior to Vergil, he was shown to at first be severely damaged by it, so it stands to reason it would horribly burn Vergil, who never had to deal with it._

_4: Devil Trigger protects from many things, but strong attack will break the defense and can still hurt the user, even killing them, it is not an absolute defense, so with Sephiroth's unending attacks and devastating strength, it stands to reason he could overcome Vergil in DT mode._

_5: Sephiroth's true power can only be guessed at. It is implied that he A: has always been holding back, never revealing his true strength and B: is arrogant, but has the right to be, so Vergil, who has clear limits and can be easily defeated (at the last fight, he was defeated while Dante was barely even winded) wouldn't be able to keep up with him._


End file.
